


I T'S  O K (Fresh x reader)

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Fresh has depression, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Medication, Reader is gender neutral, Reader is strong af, and how he would deal with emotions, and i don't want to trigger anyone, don't read this if u are trigger by this, how the fuck can they break a door that ealisy, i made it a separate fic bc im proud of it, i wrote this at a low point in my life, idk i just like writing Fresh, so it's kinda a vent fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: it's a party and every AUs is invite (which is porbably bad from the start)your there and you notice that one certain person has shown up...[WARNING: IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS STUFF PLEASE DON"T READ]





	I T'S  O K (Fresh x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING: IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS STUFF PLEASE DON"T READ]

There was a multiverse party going on and everyone from different AUs was invited and you were dragged along to the party by Ink,Not that you didn't like going to parties but the fact that EVERY AU EVER was going to be there didn't seem like a good idea.

You decide to stay near the food section while everyone else seem to having fun,that is,until you heard and explosion followed by a person flying across the room before crashing really hard against some speakers.

"I'm okay!" A voice called as smoke detectors went off.

You sighed as You continued to stuff your face full of food scanning the area,identifying each and every person,while you were searching you come to realise that a certain virus wasn't around.

Fresh,the so called cool cat parasite,seemed to be missing from the event,heck even Error was here even if he was just sitting in the corner of the room being a grouch.

If the parasite wasn't around it could've mean two things:

1\. He wasn't here(busy maybe?)  
2\. He was up to something.

It was a hell of a rare chance it was gonna be 1. You knew Fresh and he wasn't one to turned down a chance to infect everyone.

although he seemly never possessed you but he did kiss you in Ink's body once as a joke which was extremely embarrassing,he even said that Ink enjoyed it too which made you die a little more inside.

So you decided to try and find him but after you finished that plate of one of the muffet's sweet spider donuts of course.

\------

You entered the hallways of the surprisingly large house,the ceiling was decorated with party stings,ribbons and heart shaped cutouts.the music was extremely muffled out which made it much more easier for you to think.(you don't think you would last another round listening to the tem shop on repeat)

You checked closets and kitchens but there were no signs of that 90's parasite,(you didn't want to check the bed rooms because of a certain lusty skeleton)until you came across the bathroom,the music was no more as you got closer to bathroom and there was no one around.

As you leaned towards the door with your,You heard soft groans in the bathroom.

You immediately turned around completely fluster thinking it was lust doing his usual "business".

But you heard a sound of something rattling followed by the sound of grunts which made you curious until you heard a familiar voice.

"Stupid child-proof caps!"

That voice was recognisable but it seem very off.

"Fresh?" You asked knocking on the door.

There was a loud thud followed by the sound of feet scrambling around.

"Fresh this isn't funny! Open the door!" You yelled as you panicked,your guts twisted in anxiousness.

No response.

"Open the door please!"

Still no response.

Adrenaline entering your body,you kicked the door with all you might,blowing it off its hinges.

What sat there was Fresh who looked absolutely terrified,tears dripping down his face and shaking,sitting in the corner off the room near the shower.The way he looked shook you down to the core.

"F-fresh what h-happened?"you manage to say as fear paralysed you.

Fresh didn't seem to have the ability to speak either as he broke down in more tears streamed down his face as his tighten his grip on a small capsule bottle.

"No–Fresh!-I–please calm down" you said as you slowly made your way to them,causing him to press his back against the wall.

You kneeled down to Fresh's level,you held Fresh's skeletal hand and rubbed soft circles on his palm.

"Deep breaths Fresh" you whispered softly as Fresh took sharp inhales his body still shaking.

"Fresh..tell me...what happened?" You asked as Fresh's breathing rate slowed down to a calmer state.

"I-I ha-ve depression"he sobbed out as he shakily handed you the bottle.

On closer inspection you read the capsule that was labeled "anti-depressants".

You felt your very soul metaphorically shatter,you didn't know he was going through this and possibly all by himSelf.

"Fresh..why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Tears stinging your eyes as Fresh gripped your arms tightly trying to force the words out of his mouth.

"How's I suppose t-to know!–y-you p-probably think I-it was a joke!" He manages to choke out as he screwed his eyes shut,trying to stop the tears running down his face.

You were taken back a bit,in shock to said at least.

"What made you think that?" As you hugged him tears streaming down your face.

he clung onto you as he nuzzled his head against you neck as he lets his tears ruin your clothes but you didn't care about that now.

 

Fresh pressed himself against you,you were very comforting to him,your hair felt nice in between his fingers and your warm arms around his chest were like a safe haven to him.

Eventually you two broke off the hug even if he craved for more,you manage to pull him up from his feet as the two of you stared awkwardly at each other until you spoke up.

"S-so do you need help opening it?" You asked gesturing towards the bottle.

He nods handing you the bottle.you twist it with ease before handing it back to fresh.he quietly thanks you before taking the medication.

He puts the lid back on and slides it underneath his jacket and pulling out his glasses placing them.

You held his hand as you slowly took him outside the bathroom.

"C'mon let's go outside" you said "it's quieter outside"

\--------------

The stars were out shining down on you two as you both sat on a grassy hill not too far from the house.

The air was cool around you giving you goosebumps and the grass was a bit damp possibly from a recent rain.

The two of you sat there,a bit lost for words,what is there to say?,would it make the situation worse? You got carried away with your thoughts until you felt a arm brush up against you.

"The stars look pretty tonight" Fresh spoke trying to release some tension.

You nodded,before trying to get the courage to ask him.

"How long have you felt this way?" You asked placing your hand on his leg.

"I guess awhile,my memory is a bit fuzzy" he replied 

"I mostly remember bein' in a room with wires attached to me and the docs explaining my medication" he continued as he pulled out the capsule from under his sleeve.

"I understand,if there is anything bothering you,feel free to come stop by my place,okay cause I care about you" to said as you pulled him into a hug.

Fresh seemed shock at first but he returned the favour,a smile appearing from his face.

The two of you sat there in content knowing that you can both depend on each other.


End file.
